Why Him?
by luckystar03
Summary: Finn gets the answer to the question that's been bothering him since all the drama between him, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel began. Puckleberry, mentions of Finchel and Fuinn.


**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, **

**luckystar here. My muse has finally come back from it's long vacation and came in the form of my first ever glee fanfic. This is just a little oneshot that popped into my head last night and I had just had to write it down. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy and I LOVE REVIEWS. So feel free to tell me what you think. Pls be nice.**

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

The whole room quieted down as they all heard Finn ask softly to himself "Why him?"

Rachel turned around from her embrace with her boyfriend, Noah, and looked at Finn who sat in his chair looking down at his feet. "Finn..."

"Why do all my girlfriends turn to you? Why is it that they cheat on me with _you_?" He said louder as he looked up at his former best-friend, currently holding his ex-girlfriend. He saw the look they shared once he spoke his thoughts. He saw how she placated his anger with one single touch and despite knowing that Puck, the guy he's known since he was four, his former bro, has never had that kind of connection with another, he still wanted to know one single thing..._why?_

He looked at her once again and saw something he's never seen in her eyes, indifference.

With a quiet and calm voice she looked at him and said "I can't speak for Quinn but do you want to know what I remember about our relationship?"

"I remember crying at night because of some back-handed compliment that you had given me. Or crying in the bathroom during lunch or after glee because of the looks you gave Quinn and the looks you shared with Santana. I remember always feeling that there was something wrong with me, in the way I looked or the way I talked, or just the way I was. I didn't dress a certain way or speak a certain way. I didn't like certain things. I was always too much of this or not of enough of that.

I remember feeling pathetic, a loser, like I was the ugliest person in the world because you were ashamed to be seen outside with me. I always felt that I was never good enough, never good enough to be seen with, to talk with, or to do anything with. I remember always feeling that I would lose you. That with one snap of Quinn's finger or a swish of the hips from Santana and you would go running to them in a heartbeat because they would give you something I just wasn't ready for.

That is what I remember. All of those feelings, all of those memories over shadow all the good times we ever had. So you sit there and ask me why Noah? Why him? It's simple."

She turned her head and looked into the eyes of Noah Puckerman, and with a soft voice that held all of the feelings she felt for the boy in front of her she said "He doesn't make me cry."

"He doesn't make me feel like all the things that are inherently me are wrong. He doesn't make me feel like I should change the way that I look, the way that I speak or the way that I do things in general. He loves that I talk a lot or that I speak like I've swallowed a thesaurus. He loves the way that I dress. He loves and I quote 'that I am 'Crazy Rachel Berry' and he wouldn't change me for the world.'

He makes me feel like I am the most beautiful person in the world. He makes me feel wanted. He has never been ashamed to have me on his arm. He has never been ashamed to be walking down the hallway or to be seen at the movies, the mall, or at breadsticks with me by his side. I trust that he won't cheat on me."

"Yeah right," Finn said with a grunt "I've known him since he was four. He'd go after anyone with a vagina."

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know shit" Puck said, holding in his anger because of the girl in his arms.

"See. This is what I mean." Rachel said as she looked at Finn, interrupting the impending fight between the two boys. "You always tend to see the flaws in others. Noah has been your best friend since you were children and I know he's made a lot of mistakes, we all know he's made mistakes and he's trying to atone for them. You the most out of everyone, despite your anger towards him should know the most when he is being sincere, _because_ you've known him since he was four."

"Rach I..." Finn started, looking at her with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"No." She said stopping him before he could continue. "I've said everything I have to say. I've answered your question. I'm with Noah, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Whatever more you have to say is too little too late."

She looked around the room, at the eyes of all of the glee members, who had thankfully stayed quiet during their interaction. She looked at her teacher and said "I'm sorry Mr. Shue for interrupting today's practice and delaying our time to prepare for Nationals. If you will, please excuse Noah and me for the remainder of today's meeting" and she walked out the door fingers entwined with her boyfriend Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

...

"I was losing you" Quinn said breaking the silence that engulfed the room since the departure of the couple termed "Puckleberry." Everyone's head turned towards her waiting for her to continue.

"That's my answer." She said as she continued to stare at the door.

"I loved you. I was a bitch I know that, but I never did anything bad to you, or to our relationship. Yet, I was losing you, to her. More and more everyday you were being drawn to her and away from me and I couldn't stand it. I hated her for it. I hated her for taking your attention away. That's why I turned to Puck. I knew he had a crush on me since we were in junior high. I never did anything before because I was in love with you. I never lead him on. I never gave him hope for something more because of you. But she comes along and you stopped looking at me like you used to and you looked at her that way. You spent your time with her singing and dancing and doing god knows what. So I turned to the one guy that had always looked at me. He may have slept with every other girl in this school, but at that time, I was the girl he held above everyone else and I needed that when you wouldn't do that for me." She stood up and walked towards the door, but before she left them all, she stopped at the doorway and turned towards Finn.

"I'm happy for them. God knows they both deserve to be happy after everything that we've all put them through and after all the shit they've been through." She turned her head and looked Finn in the eye as she said those words, knowing what she meant about his childhood. "I think, it's about time that we left them alone and let them have they're happy ending." And with that, she walked out of the room and out of the school leaving him to ponder all that's been said.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**


End file.
